narutoprofilefandomcom-20200215-history
Seven Swordsmen of the Mist
The Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist (霧の忍刀七人衆, Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū) is an organization consisting of only the greatest blade wielding shinobi of their generation that Kirigakure can produce. There can only be seven members at a time, hence the name. There are seven unique swords that are specific within the group and are world-renowned. These swords are passed down from one generation of swordsmen to the next. However, each member is known to have their own set of unique blades as well. Eventhough they are mainly known for their exceptional skill with the blade, these seven shinobi are also masters of their own elemental affinities, though their Water Release techniques are said to be incomparable to other shinobi. Known Members *'First Seat: 'Kotetsu *'Second Seat: 'Tenzo *'Third Seat: 'Gitsune *'Fourth Seat: 'Rakudo *'Fifth Seat:' *'Sixth Seat: ' *'Seventh Seat: ' Former Members *'Mioku: '''First Seat and Founder ''(still precides over SSM matters) *'Kaidono: '''Third Seat *'Kazumo: Third Seat *'Andrei: '''Fourth Seat *'ShimaUmioso: '''Fourth Seat *Kaito: Fourth Seat *'Kaguyakentaro: '''Sixth Seat *'Ryugin: 'Seventh Seat Swords The swords can be held in a summoning scroll, which is currently in the possession of '''Kotetsu. ' *Kubikiribōchō' (首斬り包丁; ''Viz "Executioner's Blade"; Literally meaning "Decapitating Carving Knife"): A giant sword with a butcher-knife-like appearance, the wielder can use the semi-circle on the blade to decapitate an opponent's head, hence the name. The sword has an ability to regenerate using the iron absorbed from the blood of those it cuts down. It is also called a "Seversword" (断刀, Dantō). **Currently sealed away in the Seven Swordsmen Treasury *'Samehada' (鮫肌; Literally meaning "Shark Skin"): The most terrifying of the seven blades, it has the appearance of a giant knife covered in shark scales. It is a sentient, living weapon and has the ability to "eat" chakra. It is also called a "Greatsword" (大刀, Daitō). **Currently in the possession of Rakudo *'Nuibari' (縫い針; Literally meaning "Sewing Needle"): A sword in the shape of a needle with a long thin wirethat resembles thread attached to it, which can be used to pierce enemies and "sew" them together in human bundles. It is also called a "Longsword" (長刀, Chōtō). **Currently sealed away in the Seven Swordsmen Treasury *'Kabutowari' (兜割; Literally meaning "Helmet Splitter"): A sword consisting of a single sided axe and a hammer joined by a length of chain. Said to be capable of crushing any and all defences. It is also called a "Bluntsword" (鈍刀, Dontō). **Currently sealed away in the Seven Swordsmen Treasury *'Shibuki' (飛沫; Literally meaning "Splash"): A sword that has a scroll full of explosive tags incorporated into it, lined up behind the blade, combining swordsmanship and explosions. It is also called a "Blastsword" (爆刀, Bakutō). **Currently sealed away in the Seven Swordsmen Treasury *'Kiba' (牙; Literally meaning "Fangs"): Twin swords that are imbued with lightning which increases their cutting power. They are said to be the sharpest swords ever forged. They are also called "Thunderswords" (雷刀, Raitō). **Currently sealed away in the Seven Swordsmen Treasury *'Hiramekarei' (ヒラメカレイ): A bandaged double-handled sword that is capable of storing and emitting the user's chakra which can then take on various forms. It is also called a "Twinsword" (双刀, Sōtō). **Currently sealed away in the Seven Swordsmen Treasury Trivia *It seems to be a tradition for the members and aspiring members of the Seven Swordsmen to have sharpened teeth. These days, however, the members have the choice to file their teeth to points or not.